Euphorium
by xXT Buffy TXx
Summary: Past, present, and future were meant to be separate. And stay that way they should. But a storm approaches, wicked and merciless. Prepare yourselves all you want. But not even your greatest heroes can save you. Rated T for later chapters. This may change.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me again the purpose of your task." It was damp, and cold, that much was obvious. Water dripped steadily somewhere to her distant right, a door, metal and heavy, swung lightly on its rusted hinges to her left. The sounds deftly resounded off the walls back to her ears, inferring that the space in which she sat was enclosed. A cloth blocked her vision, so only sounds and whatever touched her delicate skin could be perceived. The voice that had spoken was male, young but still had force.

"It is not a task, but a fate. An order given to me by the king of our gods." This woman spoke nonsense.

"To destroy us? The human race?"

"We seek not destroy. Only bring about an age of reckoning. Our purpose upon this planet is to save Mother Earth, as you say."

"What do you mean by reckoning?" This one she had to think about, choose her words carefully.

"A second chance. The human race is destroying one of the eight creations of our gods; Euphorium." A second chance? Yeah right. One thing still perturbed the one that had made all the inquiries of the strange woman.

"How are you giving us a second chance if you plan on making us extinct?" She chuckled, but her tone was devoid of any mirth, only malice.

"Oh, the day of reckoning isn't for you. It is for Earth; Euphorium." This made the prosecutor grow pale. He'd seen the likes of her in action before. They were merciless, filled with a blood lust that couldn't be quenched. Rattling him to the core, her words provided him with even more questions.

"How do you plan on making this "day of reckoning" happen?"

"That is just the thing. It has already begun." Surprise. This was all he felt as her hands became miraculously untied and the blind fell from her face. Her sea green eyes pierced his own. Before he could react, she had fled out the door with amazing speed and locked him in. Now he was trapped within his own prison.

"They'll find you! All of you! You won't get away with destroying everything we've worked so hard on."

"And just how do you plan on telling "them"? For now you are trapped, like a bird in a cage." She smiled then, and her perfectly straight teeth were also pointed and dangerous.

"They'll come for me. Any minute now they'll be here." His tone was defiant, but he knew his words fell flat. No one would be coming for him.

"I'm afraid not. All you have now is hope to chew away at your sanity. You are alone, and you will never see the light again, little bird." With that, the darkness of the corridor swallowed her up and he was left to shout into the nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

"They say we are given a choice. Whether or not we make that choice, is up to us. But in the end, a decision is made and it is not always what we want."

"And what if we don't like our choices? What if we want to change them?"

"I'm afraid that'd take a great deal of power and effort to do, little one. Your will must be that of iron, and your soul even stronger."

"Has it been done before? I mean, has someone chosen something else?"

"Yes, once. But that was a long time ago."

"When?"

"Long before you or me were even created in the Great One's mind."

"Why is it that fate has to control everything? Can we not do what we want?"

"Fate is the only thing that guides our feet. Without it we would be nothing."

"But why? Why can't we make our own path? Carve life as we see fit? It just doesn't seem very legitimate to me."

"That is because you are young. In time you will understand, and you too will come to a choice that is already chosen for you. Now go. Your lessons will begin soon. No need to be late."

"I'm going to change things, Amma. My choice will be my own, and nothing will stop me."

"We shall see, now won't we?"

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

The woman, now covered with a dark cloak, steps out into the night, heels clacking against the cobblestones. The hood shrouded her face in darkness, hiding the tell-tale markings along her jaw line and under her eyes. They were the markings over a warrior, intricately burned onto her face when she became of age to has said tradition done to her. Not many people were out, no doubt do to the freezing cold and pelting rain. But she didn't mind one bit. On Theo, her home, it was usually like this, and her people had become accustomed to the below freezing temperatures.

The boy had been right. A few sleek, black cars pulled up outside the abandoned bakery. Armored men jumped out quickly and stormed the rotting building. He must have had a tracker, because nothing – not a sound nor flash of light – could have given her away. If she had been standing not two seconds more where she had been, they would have had her.

"Search the area!" The cloaked figure heard one of them say. Humans. Hmph, why must they be so loud? It gives them away. Heading into a more crowed area of the city, the cries of the soldiers died away on her ears. Now removing her robe, she blended easily with the humans. A convention in the heart of – oh, what's the name… Ah yes, London. A convention in the heart of London presented the perfect opportunity for her to escape. Here she fit in easily. Many of the people milling about had strange tattoos and clothing, so she just looked like a common passerby. Too easy.

These Avengers, the ones who had miraculously saved Earth, would never find her again. The boy, Clint was his name, had missed his chance and now she was gone, swallowed up in the shadows. The Earth dwellers were doomed. And this is a result of their own wrong doings. Shame, and they had been so promising in the beginning.


End file.
